The Gem Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 September 2016
12:07 ENDER 12:07 YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME 12:07 AND AMBER 12:07 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^666 12:08 THAT WAS TOTALLY UNINTENTIONAL 12:08 ENDER FIGHT US 12:08 ENDER, BRO 12:09 It needs to charge 12:09 THEN CHARGE AND FIGHT 12:09 YEAH 12:09 FIGGGGGGGGGGGHT 12:10 STRIFE 12:11 STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE 12:11 FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 12:13 COMEOOOOOOOON 12:14 ENDER 12:14 ENDER MY BRO 12:14 FIGHT US 12:16 ENDER 12:16 ENDER 12:17 ENDER COME ONE 12:17 *ON 12:17 gimme a minute 12:17 EnderEmerald46 12:21 Trying to join 12:22 Amber where u go 12:27 WOAH ENDER THO 12:27 ENDER UR A TANK 12:27 There's a reason I'm the king. 12:27 bitch u thot 12:27 Jesus I got six KOs. 12:27 REMATCH 12:27 bitch you thot 12:27 What's thot? 12:28 you thot 12:28 What does thot mean? 12:28 YOU THOT IT WAS OVER HAH 12:28 Tell you what, I'll switch up my character, that was way too OP. 12:28 My character's op because I know hwo to buttonmash lol 12:29 A communication error occured 12:29 God I suck at not being toon link 12:29 We will wait ender 12:30 Gonna try someone else 12:30 Damnit! 12:30 Why do I keep getting communication errors!? 12:30 Stop being bad at communicating 12:30 hey 12:31 the only one bad at communicating here is me 12:31 THREE IN A ROW!? 12:32 If I get another one, fight without me 12:32 you should see how badass this character is 12:37 the lag is real 12:38 Every 2 seconds i get a lag wheel 12:39 Dammit 12:39 I lagged every moment and yet I won 12:39 operating a moon rover would have less input lag 12:39 Welp 12:39 rEMATCH? 12:39 fuck yes 12:40 If there's as much lag as there was last time, I'm out next game 12:40 nuuuuuuuu 12:40 Thats no fun 12:41 At least I'm not using duck hunt 12:41 Hey 12:41 Call me JRR Tolkien 12:41 CAUSE IT'S RETURN OF THE KING 12:43 Hi there 12:43 I COULDNT MOVE 12:43 WTF 12:43 COMPARED TO YOU GUYS YOU ARE PROS 12:43 hello 12:43 What does Skull Kid do!? 12:43 MWEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE 12:44 confuses you 12:44 you press up, you go down. 12:44 press down, go up 12:44 press left, go right 12:44 Then I should have gone left instead of not at all 12:44 Thats just mean 12:44 REMATCH 12:44 Hey, It affected me too 12:44 AW YE 12:44 But you didn't spawn over a pit! 12:45 I didn't die 12:45 Just f*** you. 12:45 ... 12:45 ... 12:45 ... 12:45 okay whatever. 12:45 I don't want to play anymore 12:45 Dont wanna fight if ur gonna act like that 12:46 ...FINE 12:46 W.. 12:46 Welp 12:46 I WASN'T EVEN UPSET 12:46 Howdy vulture 12:46 what brings you here 12:46 I JUST DIDNT WANT TO PLAY 12:47 DID YOU HAVE TO ESCALATE IT? 12:47 GODDAMN IT! 12:47 I WASNT TRYING TO 12:47 I JUST DONT WANNA PLAY IF HES GONNA BE LIKE THAT 12:47 WELL NOW I DON'T KNOW IF HE'S COMING BACK AND I REALLY NEEDED TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT SOMETHING! 12:47 I'M FREAKING OUT OVER SOMETHING THIS STUPID! 12:49 BUT 12:49 I JUST WANT GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP 12:49 I know but I probably shouldn't have said anything 12:50 I'm literally the worst auspistice 12:51 OPAL RUN WHILE YOU CAN 12:53 Oh 12:54 I hope he comes back.. 12:54 He left because I screwed up 12:54 no, I screwed up. 12:54 NO I SCREWED UP 12:55 THIS IS COUNTERPRODUCTIVE. 12:55 I just... 12:55 skype me if you need me.. 12:55 God DAMN IT 12:56 I CANNOT BE A FRIEND TODAY 12:57 IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! 12:57 YES IT IS 12:57 I'm just easily stressed out! 01:00 RP 01:02 Rp? 01:04 maby later 01:05 I have to sleep "Later" 01:05 ok I guess I can do it now but I might be slow, im watching a new episode of bar rescue 01:06 LR: *is practicing her duel daggers on the beach 01:07 Blue dragon opal: *still speechless from what pink pearl can do* 01:07 ^Eclipse is shooting into the sky and switching her guns from pistol form to glove form and back, like a form of complex fight dancing 01:08 LR: *she causes her blades to ignite and blasts fire from the blade tips 01:09 Blue dragon opal: Show off 01:13 LR: *she then drops her daggers revealing them to be attached to her wrists by chains and begins to slash through boulders with them 01:14 ^Eclipse looks over at LR^ 01:14 01:14 Blue dragon opal: I can do that 01:15 LR: *she then grabs the blades and warps them away, she then just sits on the beach and looks at the sky 01:16 Lightning opal: *Her pacing of anger is making bits of glass from the sand* 01:17 01:22 ( Goodnight. ) 01:22 good night 01:28 UM UM 01:35 HELLO Ender 01:35 How was your day? 01:36 good 01:36 ENDER OMG 01:38 What? 02:34 <3 02:37 how are you? 02:38 Hey 02:39 hi [02:46 wowie that face i used is scary aaa 03:24 EnderEmerald46 03:34 64dlaremErednE 03:36 HISSSS 03:37 I'm summoning Ender's evil twin brother 03:37 rednE 03:38 ...? 03:39 redruM 03:57 </3 07:51 Rp? 07:51 lets get this rp started i gues xD 07:51 sure 07:52 jasper: *walks to the bakery* 07:52 green pearl: LIKE OH MY GLOB, my first customer? *plays the ukulele* i can make money for like, me and my sister?! 07:53 Lightning opal: *Pacing around the bakery, holding a bubble that has shards in it* 07:53 jasper: do you guys have....like...blueberry muffins? 07:53 green pearl: oh, do you mean blue essense of the wonderous fruit muffins? yeah! 07:53 jasper: ...yEAH that one 07:54 green pearl: *drops the tray* HOLD ON *runs outside* sister...?! you look super mad...are you ok? 07:55 Lightning opal: No I'm not okay 07:55 green pearl: ....what happened? 07:56 Lightning opal: Do you NOT recognise the only other person I care about? 07:57 green pearl: .................corundum...........................w-who did this to her...? 07:58 Lightning opal: This... strange pearl 07:59 green pearl: dude......i think i know her.........a pink one, right? 07:59 Lightning opal: Yeah 08:01 green pearl: ...first things first, we need to get corun to the fountain!! i...i'm not sure if it'll work but its worth a try... 08:03 Lightning opal: It wont work. I tried 08:04 green pearl: so t-there it is...she really is gone!! *hugs lightning* this has to be so hard for you sis, but i'm here for you ok? like seriously 08:06 jk 08:07 green pearl: *backs away* 08:09 Lightning opal: *Walks away* 08:11 green pearl: *follows in the shadows* i know she wants to be alone, but i dont want her to hurt herself either... 08:11 Fun fact: Pink pearls victims blood is what keeps her hair darker 08:12 Lightning opal: *IS GOING TO FIND PINK PEARL* 08:12 o_o tHANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW THIS RELEVANT INFO 08:14 green pearl: *sees the anger in lightning opals eyes* (in her head: wait....shes gonna try to hunt down pink..!! 08:14 green pearl: *follows* (in her head: NOW I REALLY HAVE TO MAKE SURE SHES OK!! 08:14 Blue dragon opal: *SAW CORUNDUM GET KILLED* Holy fuck 08:16 green pearl: *sees blue dragon* IM NOT DYING TODAY *digs a hole and hides* 2016 09 13